Hikage Masaki
Hikage '''(日影) '''Masaki is a unique and emotionless girl. She claims to have no emotions, but she’s surrounded by friends who are frank and upfront with their feelings, giving her an almost scientific curiosity about the very concept of human emotion. Her weapon of choice is the knife, which she wields with grace and aplomb. She was taken and put into jail when she was 15 due to stealing. She was abandoned by her parents because they didn't want a child with a blank face. So for the rest of her life she had to live on the street. She stole food and clothing, she got away with it the first few times, but once she was 15 she was caught stealing jewelry. She met Kojiro Masaki a few days after she'd gotten out of jail. He offered o be her first friend but Hikage never understood the term "friend" but she said yes to him anyway. After two years passed they fell in love with each other and decided to get married on Hikage's 18th Birthday. Appearance Hikage wears a white dress with silver bands on it. It resembles a strait jacket. When she's out in public she usually cosplays. When she was younger she often wore a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage.Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder and breast. Personality Hikage rarely, if ever, displays emotion and when she does, it is to a very low degree. She herself states that the best way to describe her is a "cicada husk". Because of this, her mood is hard to read. She also has very apathetic and languorous demeanor and when faced with a problem, she usually tends to space out, losing herself in thought. Often though, she just is outright oblivious to everything going on around her, usually landing her in peculiar situations. She tends to just go with the flow of things, curious as to how everything plays out. She tries her best to make up for her lack of expression by being vocal and explicit about her thoughts and opinions, often making her come across as socially awkward. She is also very frank and honest about things, stating things the way she sees them, sometimes coming off as rude or inconsiderate of others feelings. Although Hikage doesn't understand emotions, she does have the strong desire to understand them. Originally, Hikage never gave them a second thought, stating that their fleeting nature always struck her as a "pain in the ass". However, she starts shows personal interest in them after meeting Yasha, stating that she has never felt so alive while fighting her. Thus paving a new path for her to take on Abilities Shanking ''(ぶっさし - Bussashi)- Hikage licks her main knife before she takes out multiple smaller knives and puts them in between her fingers and one in her mouth. Then, without warning, she dashes forward and unleashes an fierce barrage of slashes onto her enemies. '''Frenzy' (きょうらん - Kyōran)- Her eyes glow red and she sticks her tongue out, while hunching over like a zombie. She becomes invulnerable to attacks, her speed is drastically increased and her moveset changes as well, increasing her range. Pure Bliss (おおよろこび - Ō Yorokobi, lit. "Great Joy"'')- ''Hikage takes her main blade along with several small daggers and begins to throw, slash and swing in all directions around her body. The attack, though stationary, has great range swallows all enemies that come into contact with it. Magic Viper Magic Re-Quip Magic (The Assassin Ver.) Weapon Magic Trivia * Although this hasn't been fully mentioned, she does work part-time at a restaurant. * She speaks in a Kansai dialect * Hikage's name means "out of the sun", or more precisely "among the shadows". However, Hikage's name can also mean "sunshine". * Her name was taken from Hikage from Senran Kagura